The Campament Shinigamesco no Jutsu!
by Kuchi-San
Summary: EN HIATUS HASTA NUEVO AVISO XD Perdonenos Lectoras u.u Pero ya vendremos con mas :3! l@s queremos!
1. El dia prometido

"**The Campament Shinigamesco no Justu!"**

_**By: Shinigami-Soul & Maki Yamato**_

**_Poderes de las hermanas Kuchiki's actívense! xD_**

Unidas ò0o! xDD aquí les traemos un fic que se nos ocurrió a nosotras dos xD

Campamento ò o… espero que les agrade oOo y dejen reviews

Obviamente habrá Ichi x Ruki, de hecho de ahí vino la idea de hacer uno pero mas extenso asi que abarcasen todos …aquí va oOo

* * *

**01 - El día prometido.**

Aquel día terminaban las clases. Pero comenzaba otra serie de actividades, por supuesto optativas, para entretener a los adolescentes que se quedaban en sus casas aburridos. O que se quedaban solos en vacaciones, o que tenían padres enfermantes y hermanas poco cariñosas (o muy, en el rebaño del Señor hay de todo). Tal era el caso de Kurosaki Ichigo, que justamente en ese momento se preguntaba en que demonios había estado pensando cuando puso su nombre en esa estúpida lista de asistentes al campamento de verano del Instituto Karakura.

Ah, claro. No le apetecía estar tres meses seguidos viéndole la jeta a su papito veinticuatro horas al día, ya lo recordaba. En ese momento había pensado que cualquier, CUALQUIER COSA era mejor que estar en claustro con su anormal familia, pero ya estaba arrepintiéndose.

Y se le notaba en la cara.

—Oi, Ichigo… cambia esa cara, se supone que vinimos a divertirnos y a pasar una experiencia exótica y novedosa. —esa voz pertenecía a su inseparable pesadilla (o eso le gustaba a el auto decirse), Kuchiki Rukia. Vestida lo mas informal que le había visto en la vida, con playera a tirantes y falda hasta los tobillos. _"Al fin se pone algo decente y normal"._ Llevaba una mochila mucho mas grande que ella, por lo cual venia arrastrándola.

— ¿Y tu, donde te habías metido? Ya casi pensé que tendría que meterme a este agujero de mierda sin ti. —escupió el colorín, sin ningún tipo de consideración.

— ¡Baka¿Crees que es muy fácil para mi ir cargando este pedazo de bolso por la vida¡¡Al menos podrías haberme ayudado, maldito infeliz!!

—Zorra… ¬¬

—Shinigami prostituto ¬¬ —le decía, en vez de "sustituto" xP

— ¿¡QUE!? Deja de decirme así, que te parto las nap…

Una inocente, dulce y armoniosa voz les interrumpió en medio de su pelea.

— ¡Wooo¡Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! —era Orihime, haciendo acto de presencia radiante de alegría. — ¡No pensé que les interesaran esta clase de actividades! —saludó.

—Eh, bueno… no es que precisamente nos interesen... —aclaro Ichigo.

—Pero de todos modos, me alegro que estén aquí. Pensé que iba a sentirme muy sola aquí, no he visto a nadie conocido, y cuando hable con Tatsuki-chan me dijo que probablemente no viniera… se iba de viaje con sus padres a otro país.

— ¿Y las chicas? —pregunto Rukia, muy extrañada. Generalmente esa panda no se separaba.

—No lo se… tal vez no vengan.

—Oh… —fue todo lo que dijo.

Después escucharon una voz masculina hablar por un megáfono, ordenándoles a los participantes que se ordenaran por cursos para ascender a los buses que los trasladarían al recinto del campamento.

Y los jóvenes amigos obedecían a esa voz, o al menos lo pretendían, porque cuando menos se lo esperaban, una mole de pelo castaño salto sobre Ichigo, dejándolo semiparalitico.

—¡¡¡IIIIIIIIICHII-GOOOOOOOO!!!!

—ò0ó!… ¡¡Joder Keigo!! —y le arreo una amable bofetada para quitárselo de encima. —Deja de tirarte sobre la gente, qué daño ¬¬

—P-pero amiiigo¿Así me pagas mi incondicional preocupación? —Se va a llorar al rincón con Mizuiro. —Nunca más te invitaremos a espiar al camarín de las chicas. —decidieron.

Después se percataron de que también venia Chad, y Tatsuki, y las demás.

— ¡Tatsuki-chan! —grito Orihime, ella la mas feliz de todas.

—Hala, con que aquí estaban. Les estábamos buscando desde hace rato, y ya pensamos que…

—¡¡Himeeeeeeeeeee!!... —una cosa con lentes se abalanzo sobre Inoue, apretándole lo más grande que tenia en un abrazo de dudosa orientación sexual.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, Chizuru? ¬¬ —se adelanto Tatsuki, con una de sus super patadas.

—Vaya vaya, al fin que están todos inscritos. —suspiro Rukia, algo cansada de todas estas payasadas. Ella, un ser muy serio y equilibrado, no estaba aun lo suficientemente acostumbrada a las infantilidades de Mizuiro, los acosos de Keigo y las escenas lésbicas de Chizuru.

—Bueno, falta el imbecil de Ishida… —apunto Ichigo. —Pero no creo que venga a este tipo de tonteras, si es más antisocial que un caracol…

— ¿Que un… caracol? —pregunto Rukia, mirándolo.

—Bueno, si… Los caracoles se llevan su casa a cuestas… para que nadie entre, porque son antisociales… ¡Argh! —suspiro frustrado por su mal chiste. — ¿Qué todo hay que andártelo explicando? ¬¬

—… —sin comentarios xD

—Em… Ishida-kun dijo que tenia algo súper secreto que hacer estas vacaciones, tal vez tenga que ver con sus poderes o que se yo… —confidencio Orihime, en voz muy baja.

— ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

—Bueno, es que yo… el… me contaba cosas a veces, y… eso… ññU

—Ah… —suspiraron los demás, con cara de no haberse creído una.

Siguieron el camino, saludando a la gente que conocían y buscando cual era el bus que les correspondía como grupo, cuando de repente, unas voces peculiarmente conocidas se acercaron a ellos, conversando entre si.

— ¿Y dices que eso te dijeron?

—Bueno, no es que a mi me moleste particularmente, pero…

—Es que si te taparas esas cosas como corresponde, tal vez pasarías un poco más desapercibida. Mira que algún idiota puede chocar contigo, y…

En efecto, del grupito que a nosotras nos interesa, el más distraído siempre es Ichigo. Aunque no lo hace de malo, sino que por ir peleando con Rukia, quien seguía insistiendo que el bolso era muy pesado, y que ella no tenia la culpa de ser mas chica que un tapón de alberca, a lo que Ichigo se partía la caja de la risa, y por eso, choco con dos cosas blanditas y calidas que en un principio, retrocedieron asustadas.

—Ves, te lo dije Matsumoto. —replico un enano de pelo gris.

— ¿Matsum…? —Ichigo se paro en seco. La única Matsumoto que conocía era la teniente de…

— ¡Rangiku-san! —saludo Orihime, de lo mas normal. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues supongo que lo mismo que ustedes… ¡Nos apuntamos al campamento, que tal!

—Y también esta el mocoso… —observo el colorín, mirando a su alrededor. —E Ikkaku, Yumichika, y el mono con tatuajes…

— ¿QUE TE PASA, IMBECIL? —bufo un personaje pelirrojo con cara de mala uva.

— ¡Renji! Que bueno verte… —le saludo Rukia, MUY amistosamente en opinión de algunos.

— ¿No que Kuchiki-san salía con Ichigo? —preguntaba Keigo.

—Eso parecía…

—Ah… debe ser que le pone los cuernos con el mono ese cuando el no mira…

—Pero si ahora esta mirando…

— ¿QUE LES PASA A TODOS, PANDA DE TARADOS¡No hablen de mí como si no estuviera ¬¬!

—Ya sabia yo que esto era una idiotez… ¬¬ —aprecio un muy enojado Hitsugaya, quien a todas luces estaba ahí contra su voluntad.

— ¡Pero taicho, relájese! Al fin y al cabo son órdenes de arriba… —Rangiku señalo al cielo muy feliz.

— ¿Arriba?

—Bueno, ya saben…

—No sabemos… —dijeron los que no sabían xD

—Bah, que les importa, tontos ¬¬ —dijo el más amable.

Y a todo esto, Chad seguía sin decir nada.

--------------------------------------------

Al cabo de un par de decenas de minutos, ya el grupo estaba plantado sobre el bus rumbo al campamento. El panorama era muy entretenido, como todos podrán suponer. Unos sacando fotos, otros pegados al reproductor de música, otros mareados en el baño del automóvil… Y los más lanzados habían organizado una fiesta con esas radios a pila que la gente suele llevar, en la parte de atrás del bus, donde todo pasa.

Pues de este grupo formaba parte Rukia, como siempre, sin saber a que demonios iba.

— ¿Y bien, al final sales con Kurosaki o no? —pregunto alguien. Ichigo dio un respingo a través de sus audífonos, sentado al lado de Kuchiki.

Se levanto, molesto. Miro al que hizo la pregunta con la mirada que más muerte y dolor prometía, con un claro mensaje.

"_No preguntes idioteces ¬¬"_

Claro que los demás lo interpretaron como un _"No te acerques a mi hembra, maldito hijo de perra ¬¬". _En fin, que Rukia salio a desmentir.

—No, no… solo somos amigos. —y en voz baja agrego: —A Ichigo le gusta Renji.

—¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEE???

— ¡Rukia, maldita¡Te voy a…!

—Jaja, era broma xD

En el asiento de adelante iban Orihime y Rangiku, sin ninguna novedad, comiéndose una de esas cosas raras con judías dulces que tanto les gusta a ambas. Nadie quiso molestarlas mucho. Yumichika intentaba ligarse a Chizuru, preguntándose en que demonios fallaba su magnifico sex appeal y su perfección inmaculada con esa chica, mientras Ikkaku dirigía miradas de odio a quien le dijera "calvito". Hitsugaya vomitaba en el baño y maldecía a su teniente por traerlo, y Renji filosofaba sobre la vida sentado con el siempre entretenido y dispuesto Chad. Eran una pareja muy divertida, por dios si los vieran… eran el alma del bus.

—M-Ma… Matsumotooooooo… —llamaba una moribunda voz desde el baño.

La aludida reconoció aquel tono de autoridad y… bueno, tal vez ahora no tanto, en fin… que la voz de su Capitán ella la reconocía donde fuera.

—Pero ¡Taicho, mire en las condiciones en las que se encuentra!

— ¡Deja de decirme taicho en medio del camp…! —una nueva emergencia de _"vaciado estomacal" _lo interrumpió.

Renji, tal vez aburrido de reírse tanto con Chad, llego a molestar…

— ¡Miren, Rangiku esta haciendo de nana!

…y con el, llegaron todos los demás xD

—Je, quien lo diría… Hitsugaya Toushiro, el niño genio Capitán de la Soul… —un codazo no identificado hizo recapacitar a Yumichika. —ejem, digo… el niño genio de "Soul Society School"… —todos lo miraron raro. — ¡La escuela de la que venimos, caramba! ¬¬ —se aparto un mechón de pelo coquetamente, molesto por tanta irrupción. — ¡Bueno, quien hubiera dicho que te mareabas con un simple paseo en bus!

—Es raro, si… —decía Ichigo. —si hasta vuela, trepa árboles, camina arriba de las casas y pega saltos descomunales. ¿Cómo es que _esto_ te hace sentir mal?

—No se ¬¬

—Pueden ser fallas correspondientes a su gigai —aprecio Rangiku, quien se negaba a creer que su taicho favorito fuera un mocoso debilucho.

Porque ESO estaban insinuando esta tropa de paletos ¬¬.

En fin, que una poderosa voz emergió desde la parte delantera del bus, llamándoles la atención por hacer tanto alboroto.

— ¡Hey, los del fondo! —dijo. — ¡Al menos pongan atención cuando hablo!

Nadie se había dado cuenta, pero alguien estaba dando un discurso allá adelante, mencionando los correctos comportamientos en un lugar de recreación abierto como un campamento.

—Mejor será que vayamos a nuestros lugares y escuchemos. —aprecio Inoue. —Además¿no se les hace conocida esa voz?

—A mí de nada. —señalo Rukia, aburrida.

—A mi menos… ya sabes, lo mío no es acordarme de la gente y eso.

—Pues si, ahora que lo mencionas… —reconoció Hitsugaya, mas repuesto.

Y todos volvieron a sus lugares.

—Bien. Primero que todo, me presentare. —siguió esa misteriosa voz. —Aunque somos del mismo grado, en esta ocasión seré su superior, puesto que me han designado como el responsable de esta rama del cuerpo estudiantil, que reconoceremos como el grupo siete. Mi nombre es…

—Esa voz… insisto que la he oído antes.

—Igual y me es familiar…

—A lo mejor…

— ¿No podría tratarse de…?

—Ishida Uryuu. Su guía responsable. —remato, mientras se ajustaba los lentes intelectualmente.

El grupo de bulliciosos de atrás callo en seco. ¿Habían oído bien, estarían a cargo del borrego de Ishida?

—¡Ishida-kun! —Orihime se levanto metiendo una bulla enorme, apuntando con el dedo al quincy. — ¡Sabia que eras tu!

— ¡I-Inoue-san¿T-tu aquí?

— ¡Si! …y también vienen Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Asano-san, las chicas, Rangiku-san, Yumichika-kun, Shiro-chan…

— ¡TOUSHIRO, MIERDA¡TOUSHIRO! ¬¬

—…y así sucesivamente nnU… estamos todos…

Una nube negra se cernió sobre el Quincy. Había querido mantener en secreto esta maternal labor porque sabía que sus amigos se burlarían si sabia que iba al campamento a ayudar… ¡Y ahora resulta que estaban todos ahí, a su cargo! En un principio quiso saltar del bus por una ventana y salvar su dignidad. Con suerte y los convencía mas tarde que su aparición en ese lugar había sido un holograma… pero intento razonar con su mente calculadora, dejando los impulsos aparte.

—M-me alegro. —musito fríamente, auto controlándose. —Pero ahora intenten portarse bien en lo que va de viaje. Están bajo mi tutela, y no han hecho mas que causar desastres y tapar el baño ¬¬ —mirada tránsfuga al capitán de la décima. —_"¡Bien, Uryuu! Así sabrán quien manda ahora, ujuju xD"_

—Pffffff… el papel de aplicado no te queda, tonto —le grito su mejor amigo, el único que lo sacaba de quicio.

— ¡SILENCIO, KUROSAKI! Ejem… además, yo SOY aplicado, no es que intente hacerme, como _otros_ ¬¬ estúpido.

* * *

Después del reto que Ishida les dio a sus compañeros éstos se quedaron calladitos como niños de jardín infantil. Toushiro se sentó al lado de su Teniente, ya que andaba medio mareadito asi que Matsumoto como buena amiga que es, decidió acompañarle mientras le pasaba una bolsa en caso de otro vacío estomacal.

-- B-bien… Como veo que todos ESCUCHARON mis indicaciones –-Dijo esto en voz alta refiriéndose al grupito rebelde de atrás—Ahora pueden seguir sacando fotografías y explorando…

Todos en el bus se comportaron como debían, a excepción de….

-- Kyaaaa!!

-- Te advertí que no siguieras molestándome con eso de que me gusta Renji, ¬¬ --Ichigo le había dado un peñisco a Rukia la cual seguía hablando mal de su compañero sustituto de Shinigami—

-- ¡No tenías por qué hacer eso Ichigo, Me dolió!

-- Y A MI QUE… con tal de que dejes de hablar estupideces no me import-- --Rukia lo golpeó en la nariz e Ichigo cayó por Nocaut xD, Mientras Keigo tocaba la campana de termino del round—

--¡Eres Idiota!

Y así siguieron las 3 horas de camino a su destino…

Shiro agradeció al cielo de que se terminara el odioso viaje en bus. Matsumoto lo tomaba del brazo para que no se llegara a desmayar el pobre.

-- Ekjem… ¡Bien… quiero que se alineen aquí por favor muchachos! –Ishida tenía pinta de profesor de jardín de niños y con una banderita para que lo siguieran- _"No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mi… y Y CON ELLOS T T"_

-- Haaaaaaai –Dijeron el grupo de Ichigo y Cia. Ishida entendió de inmediato que le tomaban el pelo xD-

-- Pues ¬¬ –Murmuraba el monitor Quincy—El lugar del campamento queda por aquí, por favor manténganse unidos por pareja…

En ese momento miles de cosas pasaron por las cabezas de nuestros compañeros, Humanos y Shinigamis xD.

-- Ma… Matsumoto… --Decía aun un Shiro mareado. Rangiku no dudó y se abalanzó a él de inmediato--

-- ¡Haaai Taicho! –-Sonrió—

Renji obviamente quería estar con Rukia pero, ocurrió un pequeño problema al decidirse…

-- Oe Rukia…

-- Rukia seamos los dos… --Dice el tatuado, que le acababa de ganar a Ichigo—

-- ¿¡Y TU…?!...

-- ¿Y yo que?, Tengo derecho a elegir… ¿no? –Le contesta el Teniente Abarai—

-- ¡Pero yo le había preguntado primero!

-- No te hagas… si ni Pío alcanzaste a decirle ¬¬ Baka

-- ¡CALLATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE PATEÉ EL CULO AHORA MISMO!

-- ¿A SI? INTÉNTALO SI PUEDES CABRÓN…

-- Chicos… Paren Onegai… --Hime intentaba calmarlos—

-- ¡Basta ya!

Todos miraron a Ishida Uryuu, estaba totalmente enfadado.

-- Compórtense de una vez, estamos en una excursión… --Dijo acomodándose sus anteojos—

Ichigo y Renji tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo que lo veían irse

-- Joder ¬¬ Nos regañaron por tu culpa Mono tatuado

-- ¿Por MI culpa?, Estas descerebrado verdad ¬¬ Te recuerdo que TU fuiste el que empezó a gritar como loco

-- ¡NO ES CIERTO!

-- Chicos… -Los calmó una Kuchiki animosa y con una gran sonrisa, abrazo a ambos, bajándolos a su altura-- ¬¬ No me iré con ninguno de ustedes dos…asi que en castigo…

Rukia ya estaba harta de las peleas insignificantes de ambos Shinigamis, que decidió juntarlos con una cuerda amarrada a sus muñecas mientras ella los conducía

-- ¡Rukia!

-- Silencio muchachos nñ si no quieren que el instructor los regañe de nuevo…

-- Bruja ¬¬ --Se quejaba Ichigo—

Después de este pequeño berrinche entre Renji e Ichigo, ambos permanecieron callados todo el camino. Hitsugaya y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos… como una chica tenía tanto poder con dos hombres… Bueno con Renji no les impresiona mucho, pero Ichigo xD realmente parecía un cachorro.

Al fin llegaron al lugar… las montañas

-- Bueno… pueden ahora armar sus campañas... por favor… --Ishida se alejó del grupo, mientras que los alumnos comenzaron a buscar sitios donde poder acampar—

-- ¡Ishida-kun!... –Orihime lo alcanzó antes de que se marchara—

-- ¿Sucede algo malo Inoue? –Volteó a verla arreglándose las gafas—

-- Etto… ¡Arigato por venir !

-- Ah… Bueno… --Ishida se sonrojó levemente y le dio la espalda—No es nada, ya te dije que tenía algo que hacer y… lo estoy cumpliendo …

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un lapso de segundo cuando las amigas empezaron a gritar su nombre

-- ¡Himeeeeee, date prisa!

-- ¡Ya voy Chizuru! –Le respondió con mucha energía—Nos vemos Ishida-kun

Mientras tanto…

-- Bien… aquí es un buen lugar para armar la tienda… --Dice Renji—

-- No seas idiota… es mejor un poco mas allá de las demás… --Responde Ichigo—

-- ¡No! Aquí es mejor

-- Que no ¬¬

-- ¡CALLATE, TU NO MANDAS! ¬¬

-- ¡DE QUE HABLAS SI TU TAMPOCO MANDAS TARADO! ¬¬

-- ¡¡AH, CALLAOS LOS DOS!! –Grita Rukia, que se interpone entre los dos Shinigamis—

-- ….

-- Joder… --Ichigo se cruzó de brazos—Tú tampoco mandas

-- ¬¬ Ichigo cállate y déjame a mi --Rukia comenzó a caminar, caminar… y caminar… ca… mi… nar…

-- Oe… Rukia… --Ichigo ya iba con la lengua afuera xD- No crees que es mejor que paremos… es decir… estamos unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de donde están los demás

-- Es verdad… --Renji se detiene—Tenemos una larga cuesta que bajar después aunque eso es fácil…

-- Veamos si es fácil… -Ichigo se acerca a Renji, el cual llevaba una mochila algo pesada XD y…. – ¡Fuera abajo!

-- ¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!! –Renji se va rodando --

Todos quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos xD.

-- ¡¡RENJI!! –Gritaron todos—

-- ¡¡Ichigo, te volviste loco o que!!

-- Cálmate enana… No creo que por una simple caída se llegue a morir el mono ese ¬¬

-- No soy Enana… ¬¬ … --El pelinaranja golpea despacio a la Shinigami en la cabeza—

-- Si lo eres…

-- ¿Te la estas buscando conmigo eh?

-- ¿Uh?... Ahhh Rukia que haceeeeees…. –Rukia también tira al pobre de Ichigo—

-- Kuchiki-san o o… --Exclamo Matsumoto—

-- No se preocupen… donde paren… ahí acamparemos ….

Se pusieron a pensar en no hacerla enojar en serio .. ya sabrían de lo que ella era capáz de hacer… o ¿solo es con Kurosaki?

Pasando la hora, eran ya las 16:00 y todos tenían su tienda arriba y tal como Rukia dijo "Donde paren ahí acamparemos"… Pues todo lo que sube tiene que caer y nuestros amigos cayeron n n…

-- Kurosaki-san estas ¿Bien? –Preguntaba Matsumoto—

-- Seh, estoy bien… tan solo fue una caída ¬¬ --Tenia su rostro todo parchado—

Yumichika, Renji y Toushiro se las ingeniaban de cómo armar esa cosa con palos

-- Esta cosa si que es rara ¿no te parece? –Dice Yumichika tratando de juntar los palitos xD—

-- Seh, aún asi debemos armar es…to --Contesta Renji, pudiendo juntar los palitos y así armar el caparazón de la carpa—

-- Vamos si no es tan difícil armar una cosa de estas… --Rukia tomó algunas cosas de la carpa—

-- ¿Sabes armarlo? –Le preguntó Renji—

-- Hmmmm, Algo así… --Va donde Ichigo el cuál estaba sentado por ahí tomando un refresco— Oi Ichigo… ayúdame ¿quieres?

-- ¿Ah?, Que no ves que estoy todo moreteado y agotado… joder Rukia ¬¬

-- Ayúdame nñ…

-- No… --Le respondió el Shinigami y seguía tomando su refresco. Rukia bueno ella estaba enfadándose—

-- ¡Baaankaaaaai! --Gritó Rukia xD. Todos se la quedaron mirando… esperando la técnica secreta de su zanpakutou pero…

-- ¡Ru-Rukiaaa noo esperaa! –Ella se lanzó encima del Shinigami y empezaron a pelearse como perros y gatos u.u. Rukia le jalaba el cabello mientras que Ichigo le estiraba las mejillas—

-- u u…--Cara de todos los presentes ahí-

Ahora no solo Ichigo tenía la cara con benditas, sino que Rukia también xD. Ambos no se miraban, mientras armaban las tiendas de campaña para pasar la noche n un

Había pasado tan rápido la hora, que ya era la hora de comer 20:30 pm… Menos mal que se les ocurrió acampar cerca de alguno de sus compañeros, aunque ni idea de quienes hasta que

-- ¡¡¡ICHIIIGOOOOOOOOO!!! –Keigo que se acercaba a ellos xD—

-- Que quieres… --Preguntó ya cansado, agotado, exhausto, trapeado el pobre cabeza de zanahoria xD-

-- o oU… Pues, vine a hacerles compañía ¡¡¡ya que seremos vecinos!!! nOn –Grita mientras agitaba su brazo apuntando a su tienda a unos 50 metros del suyo-

-- Ah… que bien

-- ¿Uh?, Pasó algo… --Preguntó Keigo—

-- Nada… Sabes… estamos 'Cansados' por si no te diste cuenta ¬¬' queremos descansar…

-- ¡¡¡POR QUÉ ICHIGO ACTUAS ASI CONMIGO!!! T-T!!!

-- u u… --Cara de todos again xD-

Ya al fin se había ido su energetizante amigo a su tienda, mientras nuestros héroes (Ya parezco narrador de Pokémon TT) preparaban la comida.

Renji e Hitsugaya hicieron la fogata, mientras que Matsumoto, Ikkaku y Rukia preparaban los alimentos y webadas que llevaban por ahí. Ichigo y Yumichika levantaban la última carpa que les quedaba.

-- ¡¡¡A comeeeer!! –Gritó Matsumoto—

Todos, sentados en círculo alrededor de la fogata. Comiendo… ehhh bueno n nU… Cocinaron carne, cocieron algunas papas, ensalada etc. etc.

-- Esgo sabe ben… --Decía Renji con la boca llena—

-- Idiota, cierra la boca, después dí las estupideces que quieras –Le reprendió Ichigo, que estaba sacando algo de ensalada— Por cierto… ¿Quién cocinó?...

Rukia alzó la mano

-- Ah… ya veo… -Se llevó algo de ensalada a la boca y después la escupió en el rostro de la chica reaccionando-- ¡¡QUE!!

-- ¡¡BAKA, FÍJATE A DONDE VOMITAS!!

-- ¡¡Quizás que cosas le pusiste a esta cosa!!

-- ¡¡No le puse nada perseguido!!

-- ¡¡Si ni si quieras sabes cocinar!!

-- ¡¡Y tu que sabes si SE o no SE cocinar tarado!!

-- u u… --Cara de todos n.n—

Después de la pequeña pelea… se quedaron conversando sobre combates, Hollows y cosas para recordar el pasado hasta que…

-- Saben… he oído que en mundo humano en los campamentos, suelen contar historias de terror… --Comentó Matsumoto—

-- No empieces Matsumoto… hay que irse a dormir…

-- Taicho… ¿Tiene miedo? –Pone cara burlona la rubia xD—

-- ù////ú No es eso…

-- El capitán tiene miedo… ¡¡Buuuuhhh!! –Yumichika e Ikkaku molestándolo xD-

-- ¡¡QUE NO!!

-- Oe oe… ya paren… --Renji habló—Bueno… a mi me parece interesante eso de contar historias de espíritus y esas cosas…

-- Pero si ustedes son espíritus ¬¬ --Dijo Ichigo—

-- Si pero somos 'casos especiales' –Defendió Rukia a Renji—

-- Seh ¬¬ Sobretodo tu ¿no?...

-- ¡Eres un-¡

-- Ya no peleen muchachos… --Matsumoto tomó la palabra otra vez y los ánimos se calmaron—Quien empieza…

Nadie hablaba. O no se sabían alguna historia o simplemente tenían miedo xD. La noche ya estaba plena en el lugar del campamento shinigamesco… los grillos sonaban xD, Los búhos andaban por ahí revoloteando y corría un viento que hacía como una voz fantasmal º-º

De pronto… algo… unas pisadas se acercaban y el viento apagó la fogata de nuestros amigos.

-- Que… que fue eso… --Tragó saliva Renji—

-- Pss que más va ser… el viento ¿No? –Yumichika estaba abrazado a Ikkaku xD—

-- ¡¡Suéltame marica!!

-- No se separen… --Dijo con cautela Shiro, mientras miraba a todos lados, junto con Matsumoto—

A Rukia le corría un sudor frío. No supo como ni porqué, pero alguien le tomó la mano para que se sintiera segura. No veía con claridad, ella estaba sentada en medio de Ichigo y Renji, asi que supuso que el tatuado la estaba protegiendo. Suspiró aliviada cuando escuchó un susurro

-- Rukia… ¿Estas bien?... –No cabía duda… era la voz de Ichigo—

-- Ah… Si… estoy bien... pero no debiste-

-- No te separes de mí… --Ichigo se sonrojó al decirlo pero le daba igual, su leve rubor no se vería en plena oscuridad—

Los pasos seguían acercandose…. Cada vez mas… y mas…. Y …

**CONTINUARA xD

* * *

**

Ñañañañañañañañañañaña nOn!!! E aquí nuestro primer cap…. Espero les haya gustado dejen reviews para ver si de verdad les gusta para poder seguirlo xD

Arigatou!!

Atte:

**Shinigami-Soul & Maki Yamato**

**Martes 20 de feb del 2007 ò0o! xD**

**Pongo fecha para acordarme x3**


	2. El que se duerme, Pierde xD

"**The Campament Shinigamesco no Jutsu!"**

_**By: Shinigami-Soul & Maki Yamato**_

_**Poderes de las hermanas Kuchiki's actívense! xD Shinigami ni narou al atakeee! x3!**_

¡Hola a todos los que puedan estar leyendo! Aquí Maki-san al habla n n. Oi, estoy hartu emocionada por la respuesta tan positiva que recibió esta nueva historia ooU no pensamos que iba a agradar tanto, y eso nos dejo con las pilas súper puestas para seguirlo. Sin ir mas lejos aquí tienen el segundo chap, ojala les guste!!

Al final respondemos sus rewies de la manito de Shinigami-Soul (si es que ella tiene la decencia, jajaja xD, pues es quien termina el cap) para motivarlos a volver n n.

¡Los queremos! …a quienes postean y a los que leen en el anonimato x3

**02 – El que se duerme, pierde.**

Todo quedo en un profundo silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el correr del viento y uno que otro lobito aullando en la lejanía xD. Algo se acercaba, eso era evidente… de pronto a los muchachos no les pareció muy buena idea ponerse a contar la historia del jinete sin cabeza.

Entre los matorrales se vislumbró una tenue luz rojiza.

—Puede que sean fuegos fatuos… —comento Ichigo.

—Serás idiota… hasta yo se que esas cosas son azules ¬¬ —le reprendió Rukia con falso enfado, mirando levemente sonrojada y con curiosidad el fuerte agarre del pelinaranja en su mano.

Pasos aproximándose llamaron la atención de todos.

—Se acerca… —susurro Ikkaku, intentando no vomitar con la excesiva cercanía de Yumichika, escondido tras su espalda.

Tanto capitán como teniente de la décima estaban con todos los sentidos alerta. La luz roja estaba cada vez mas cerca, los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Y de pronto…

De pronto…

…

DE PRONTOOOOOOOOO… XD

Un susurro tenebroso se dejo oír en el bosque.

— _¿Todavía están despiertos, panda de brutos? ¬¬_

—¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…!!! xxU

La luz termino de emerger, dejando a la vista una cabeza flotante.

—¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…!!! xxU —repitieron todos, presas del espanto.

…

Posteriormente _alguien_ se daría cuenta de que la cabeza no venia flotando sola por magia del demonio ni mucho menos ¬¬ es mas, estaba pegado a un cuello, y este a un cuerpo, y así sucesivamente.

Era Ishida, con velitas amarradas en la frente para no perderse en el bosque xDDD.

— ¿Qué les pasa, por que gritan? ¬¬ —pregunto, ajustándose los lentes por inercia.

—¡¡¡QUE TE PASA A TI, DESCEREBRADO HIJO DE TU PINCHA MADRE!!! —grito Ichigo, haciendo gala de toda su fineza. —¿¿COMO SE TE OCURRE APARECER ASI COMO ASI, EH??

—Bueno, no es mi culpa que seas un miedica que se mea del susto ante cualquier ruidito, debería darte vergüenza, Kurosaki… además mira, refugiándote en Kuchiki encima, que feo eh…

Como el quincy hizo hincapié en ello, todos se fijaron en las manos unidas de ambos chicos. Entonces Rukia retrocedió asustada y quito su extremidad de entre los dedos del colorín.

—¿¿Qué le hacías a Rukia, pervertido!! —salto Renji, cogiendo a Ichigo de la polera.

—¡¡Lo que tu no hacías como buen hombre, imbecil!! Defenderla…

— ¡Pero si no pasaba nada, no ves que era el tonto de Ishida!

—Ejem… ¬¬ —carraspeo el aludido.

—Basta, chicos… —intervino Orihime apoyada por Matsumoto.

—Si, cállense de una vez u ú —fue el gentil aporte de Hitsugaya.

—A lo que yo venia, —Ishida hablo, mas fuerte que los demás para poder hacerse oír. —era a decirles que son las únicas personas despiertas en mil kilómetros a la redonda, así que mejor seria que dejaran de hacer gilipolleces y se metan a sus malditas carpas a dormir, porque mañana los despertare a las seis de la mañana y los haré trabajar como esclavos, ¿comprenden? Y ahí veo si les permito comer o los dejo morir de hambre, según como este mi ánimo… —todos tenían sus mandíbulas desencajadas de la impresión. ¿Qué acaso Uryuu había tomado un curso de simpatía con Byakuya para venir al campamento?

De igual modo no cederían en respetarlo tan fácilmente.

— ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii, señor don guía! n.n —contestaron todos, sonrientes.

—¡Nos dará mucho gusto ser explotados por usted! —comento Ikkaku.

— ¿Podemos llamarte "Ishida-taicho"? —le dijo Yumichika para mosquearlo.

—Nee, ¿a mi también va a explotarme, taicho? —pregunto Rangiku inocentemente, bajándose aun mas el escote para enseñar filete.

— ¡MATSUMOTO! ¡QUE TU TAICHO SOY YO! ù.ú —le regañó un molesto Hitsugaya.

Ishida decidió marcharse, mas que nada porque el no estaba de cachondeo para nadie, y entendió rapidito que esa noche no lo iban a bajar del columpio tan fácil.

—Como sea, ya les advertí ¬¬ —y se alejo, con su arte y sus velas en la cabeza.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio en lo que Ishida desaparecía, para que creyera que le estaban haciendo caso.

_1… 2…_

Después, el jolgorio fue retomado xD

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunto Ichigo, para volver a hacer ambiente de nuevo.

—Lo que es yo, me voy a dormir. —Renji pesco su manta y regreso a la carpa, bostezando. —A veces ese tío quincy sabe como meter miedo… ¡Buenas noches, panda!

—Chau… —se despidieron todos.

—Te sigo. —anuncio Toushiro, todo seriote. Y no se despidió de nadie…

Bah, a _nadie_ no le importo xD

—Renji salio todo un cobarde… —opino Rukia en voz media.

—¡¡TE ALCANCE A OIR, ENANA DEL DEMONIO!!

—Bueno… jeje nnU ¿y entonces?

—Conozcámonos. —propuso Matsumoto. Todos la miraron raro. —Si… así como suena. Si se dan cuenta, lo único que sabemos del otro es su manera de pelear ¿no?… Así que hagamos rondas de preguntas, ¿les parece?

La idea cayó bien, y fue la misma Matsumoto quien partió.

—Hum… pregunta para Ichigo.

—Dale. —concedió el.

Tras unos breves momentos de tensión, la rubia finalmente pregunto:

—¿¿De verdad te gusta… Renji??

El colorín enrojeció al tiempo que Rukia empezaba a carcajearse en el suelo.

—¡¡Que noooooooooo, joder!! Ò.ó ¡Como va a gustarme ese mono asqueroso y tatuado! xxU ¡¡Esa es una idiotez que cierta enana marimandona friki inventó para destruir mi imagen!! Feh… ¬¬ —Rukia paro automáticamente de reirse y le arreo una bofetada al shinigami sustituto.

—Para que controles esa boca ¬¬#

—ù.ú

—Pero te gusta alguien… —quiso saber Inoue, de todos modos.

— ¡¿Por qué preguntan eso?! ¿Acaso ustedes dirían quien les gusta si yo les pregunto? ò0o

—¡¡Siiiiiii! n.n —dijo Rangiku, feliz. — ¡El sake!

— ¡Chappy! —le siguió Rukia.

—¡¡Mis cosméticos y mis cremas depilatorias!! —aporto Yumichika.

—¡¡Mi pasta de judías dulces! —sentencio Orihime.

— ¡El pelo de mi capitán! —confeso Ikkaku…

…y todos le miraron con ojos de huevo O

—Bueno… lo admiro, ¿y que? ».«U

—Capullos… ¬¬ —murmuro Ichigo, levantándose y yéndose a dormir.

Claro que, cuando entro a la carpa, vio al pelirrojo teniente de la sexta durmiendo a pata suelta en su futón… y un par de ideas (que NO tienen que ver con yaoi ¬¬U) se le vinieron a la cabeza.

Sonrió diabólicamente (onda así como cuando el hollow lo posee), y salio de nuevo para proponerles ciertas _maldades_ a sus amiguitos…

------------------------------------

Abarai Renji estaba durmiendo regio hasta que, en su mente, comenzó a proyectarse un sueño muy extraño, como si hubiera esperado un estimulo predeterminado para echarse a andar en su subconsciente como una peli de video.

Estaba patinando en una gran extensión de hielo junto a la forma materializada de Zabimaru. De puro ver al babuino con patines y lentes de sol le entraban ganas de partirse la caja de risa, pero no podía permitirse ese lujo porque él no sabía patinar, por lo que estaba siendo entrenado por su zanpakutou.

Al principio lo único que conseguía era caerse de culo una y otra vez, y Zabimaru lo regañaba, diciéndole que se avergonzaba profundamente de tener un dueño tan inepto. Y le demostraba como hacerlo correctamente, haciendo pasos y volteretas dignas de una danza de ballet en hielo. Después apareció Zabimaru en tutú bailando junto a Byakuya, quien venia a buscar a su teniente para enviarlo a una misión de rescate al espacio exterior, porque Chappy el conejo fue raptado por los OVNIS y Rukia lloraba desconsoladamente… y sus lagrimas se convertían en cubitos de hielo… y él, Renji, retrocedió espantado… ¿que leches pasaba ahí??... ¿en que clase de pesadilla había caído…?

Y lo último que sintió fue el hielo romperse bajo sus pies. ¡Había caído al agua!! Mientras esperaba a congelarse, vio a Zabimaru regañándole como loco, a Byakuya consolando a Rukia, pero ahora esta se reía viendo a sus cubitos bailar el boggie de las pompas de Shin-chan… Pero el agua estaba tibia y él no se congelaba, por el contrario, se sentía tan a gusto y tan calentito ahí… :3

_Unas risas extrañas lo despertaron._

Se incorporo soñolientamente, y vio alrededor suyo a Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ichigo y Rukia, con unas muecas extrañas, como si estuvieran conteniendo las ganas de matarse de la risa.

—Hum… ¿Qué les pasa a todos…? —pregunto el pelirrojo, confundido.

—No se ha dado cuenta… xD —dijo Ichigo, mirándolo paulatinamente a el, a sus compañeros y al saco donde Abarai dormía.

Fue entonces cuando el respetable (hasta ahora) teniente de la sexta división se percato de cierta humedad existente en la zona del colchón donde tenia apoyada la pelvis. Levanto la mirada, y lo que vio le dejo horrorizado.

—M… me… ¡¡me hice pis!! X.x

Ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de reprimir la risa…

—……¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BWAAAAAAAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAA… AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA…XD!!!!!!! —y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

Renji quiso decapitarlos a todos y cada uno, pero ante su estupefacción lo único que pudo hacer fue analizar la situación. Claro, con que así había sido… le habían metido los dedos de los pies en agua fría para estimular los líquidos de su organismo…

¡¡¡Malditos gigais de la puta madre!!! ¿Por qué tenían que ser TAN parecidos a un cuerpo humano??

—¡¡¡AAAAARGH, ME CAGO EN TÓ LO QUE SE MENEAAAAAA!!!... —grito con frustración, haciendo que los demás se rieran aun más fuerte. — ¿De quien fue la grandiosa idea? —demando saber.

Todos apuntaron en breve a Ichigo.

—¡¡CABROOOOOOOOON!! —y se largo a perseguirlo por los alrededores, mientras lo amenazaba con un fierro de la carpa que encontró por ahí botao… xD

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana.

Toushiro Hitsugaya asomo la cabeza por sobre su saco de dormir, visiblemente molesto. Traía la cara zombificada por el sueño y su peinado al estilo Saiyajin de 3er. nivel se había aplastado contra su cabeza. Definitivamente no parecía el niño genio que había conquistado la cima de la Décima División del Seireitei de shinigamis y bla bla bla…

— ¿Se puede saber el motivo de semejante escándalo? —pregunto, asomando su cabeza fuera de la carpa.

— ¡Taicho! —se alarmo Matsumoto. Y sonrió con maldad, llamando con la mirada a Yumichika e Ikkaku. Estos vinieron enseguida, sonriendo de igual manera. — ¿Por qué no viene a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos? 1313

—Pero Matsumoto, aun sigues despierta ¬¬ —murmuraba mientras se calzaba sus pantuflas de chanchito —…de seguro se quedo a beber con esos vagos de la onc… —y se detuvo en seco.

Algo pegajoso y húmedo se abrió paso entre los dedos de sus pies.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Se quito las zapatillas con desconfianza, y descubrió que estaban llenas de…

Pasta de dientes xD.

Los tres presentes se carcajearon de lo lindo, mientras Ikkaku informaba a la mente siniestra de todo esto que sus planes habían dado resultado.

—¡¡Ichigo!! ¡Cayo el segundo!

El aludido resurgió de entre las cenizas, arañado y moreteado por Renji (quien aun no se cambiaba de ropa y llevaba exhibiendo su "paso por el río" todavía xD), mientras Rukia lo maniataba en el suelo, casi sin respiración de la risa.

—Bien… solo falta una victima, kukuku… ¬o¬

Porque, desde el momento en que Inoue decidió acostarse y no formar parte del comité de bromas, paso a ser una victima mas…

BWAJAJAJAJAAAA… (risa a lo Don Kanonji x3)

El grupito (Ichigo y Cía. xD) decidieron entre todos hacerle una GRAN broma a Hime xD

—Bueno… y que le haremos… —Murmuró Rukia al resto—

—Tiene que ser algo que nunca haya visto en su vida… —Rió malicioso Ichigo—

— ¿Por qué?

—Rukia eres tonta o te haces ¬¬

— ¡¿Qué? Ò o?!

— ¡No peleen chicos! —Matsumoto los hizo callar de un susurro ahogado x.x—

—Si ù ú ya hicieron suficiente escándalo hace unos momentos… —Hitsugaya cruzado de brazos, susurró algo enfadado, claro por qué no xD, Sus pantuflas favoritas fueron ensuciadas TT—

— ¿Bien ya tienen algo planeado? —Ichigo dijo malhumorado—

—Podríamos… llevarla a otro lugar cuando despertase owo

—Que aburrida eres enana ¬¬

— ¡Ah y tu muy inteligente! Entonces dime algo mejor ¬¬

— u u —Face de todos xD—

Bueno ekjem al punto, después de estarse una media hora decidiéndose que hacerle a la niña con síndrome de melones Matsumoto tomó la palabra…

— ¡Ya sé! —Todos la miraron impacientes y algo cansados. Claro ya eran pasadas las 5 AM y no habían pegado pestaña xD—

— ¿¡QUE!? —Dijeron impacientes nuestros muchachos—

— Pues nñ… —Tartamudeó un poco— Se me olvidó .w.

— Matsumoto ù.ú

— Gomen Nasai Taicho n.ñ

Renji estaba tan cansado y con la bromita que lo hizo despertarse de madrugada, se tiró al suelo como un saco de patatas y se quedó ahí xD

— Este si que tiene el sueño pesado… —Miró Ichigo al Mono— (De otro lado y del canal 15 –Jetix xD- sale una voz familiar para algunos que dice: "QUE NO SOY MONO!!" xD)

—Bueno ù ú ya déjense de payasadas… y compórtense como Shinigamis que son —Agregó Hitsugaya algo molesto—

— ¡Que lindo se ve mi Taicho diciendo esas cosas!

— Matsumoto ù////u —Su teniente lo abraza de una manera que su cabeza quedara clavada a sus senos xD. Los demás lo miraban con algo de envidia—

— Babosos ¬¬ —Dijo Rukia—

— ù////u —Carita de Toushiro nwn—

— Bueno parece que a todos nos tocó las bromas ¿no? —Dijo Ichigo—

— Que gracioso ¬¬ —Dijeron al unísono Hitsugaya y Renji, que acababa de despertarse xD—

— Pero falta Inoue…

— Cierto o.o —Todos—

— Hmmm, y que podemos hacerle… a Matsumoto se le había ocurrido algo pero… —Tomó un emparedado que había por ahí. Rangiku la miraba picarona xD (Insert cara :juju xD)

— Pues, se me ocurre algo pero… —Dijo Ichigo inseguro—

—Tengo sueño… -w-

— Joder Rukia ¬¬ siempre dando problemas

— … -O-… —Bosteza xD— … -w-

— ¬¬ Rukia —La mueve—

— Buenas…-3- Noches… Ichigo… —Se quedó dormida en su regazo—

—… ¬¬ Rukia no seas…

— Llevemos a Kuchiki-san a la carpa —Dijo Matsumoto—

— ¡TRAIDORA NO TE DUERMAS! —Ichigo movía mas a Rukia pero ella estaba como un tronco xD—

— Shhh ò o —Lo calló Rangiku, tomándola en brazos— La despertarás ¬¬

— Baka ¬¬ —Susurró Renji, escupiendo un pedazo de fruta que comía—

— Te escuché ¬¬ —Le respondió el pelinaranja—

— ¿¡Quieres pelear!?

— No te tengo miedo cara de mono ¬¬

— ¡YAA ò0o BASTA! —Matsumoto los calló y les pegó a ambos un coscorrón—

—… - -U …

Dejaron a Rukia dentro de la carpa, bien arropada y abrigada por si los malditos bichitos se la comían viva xD (Ehm osea de que a lo mejor la pican los mosquitos eso !)

— Esa enana siempre hace lo mismo… -Ichigo cierra el cierre de la carpa—

— Jujuju Kurosaki-kun la conoces bien ¿eh? —A Matsumoto se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara—

— Matsumoto ¬¬

— ¡Lo siento Taicho nwn!

— Bueno y… —Renji habla— ¿Que le haremos a Inoue-san?

— No lo sé… —Ichigo ve uno de los sándwiches que Rukia no se comió y coje uno— Podríagmos… hmmm…

— Quien me dijo que era de mala educación comer así ¬¬ —Renji lo miró mal de nuevo xD—

— ¿Dijiste algo? ¬O¬

— Muchachos … —Yumichika al fin habló— No sigan que así se nos pasará la madrugada…

— Pensemos luego… antes de que a —Ikkaku baja la voz a los muchachos— Matsumoto le bajen las ganas por beber ..

— Si si… o.o —Dijeron todos los ahí presentes—

— ¿Dijeron algo muchachos n.n?

— No nada o.o!!

Todos decididos y dispuestos, abrieron con cuidado la carpa, donde Inoue descansaba en paz y armonía, sin saber que aquellos humanos –digo- Shinigamis planeaban lo peor para ella xD. Aunque no se si se trate de lo peor… Pero lo encontraban divertido xD.

— Tengo sueño… —Ichigo ya se empezaba a quedar dormido como Rukia—

— Ahora tu pareces una niñata dormilona

— ¡Que! ¬¬

— ¡¡YA!! —Yumuchika e Ikkaku los detuvieron—

— Siempre estas causando problemas Shinigami sustituto ¬¬

— Y tu ¬¬

— QUE?

— Oigan saben… Si seguimos así no vamos a terminar el capítulo —Dijo Matsumoto—

— Ya ya… - - —Dijeron los dos pelinaranjas—

Dejaron a Orihime cerca del riachuelo…

Cuando volvieron al campamento a Ichigo se le notaban las ojeras bien feas como L xD

— …

— ¿Estas bien Kurosaki? —Preguntó Toushiro, quien ya de tanto escándalo prefirió ayudarles xD—

— Descansaré aquí por mientras… —Bosteza— Ustedes vayan….. ¬

— Que le pasó… o o —Miro Yumichika—

— ¡Feh! Que no ves… esta dormido ¬¬

— Ya lo sé… es solo que se quedó asi de repente…

—¡Yo lo llevo a su carpa! n n —Una Matsumoto bien alegre cargó a Ichigo como un saco de papas en su hombro—

"—_Que demonios le pasa a Matsumoto .." _—Pensó Shiro-chan, Tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara a él mientras dormía—

Todos se fueron a dormir. Ya estaba amaneciendo, quizás eran las 5:30am…

Pero algunos se quedaron despiertos… Matsumoto, Yumichika y Renji

— ¡Por qué no planeaste algo mejor! —Reclamaba el Teniente Abarai—

— ¡Ah… pero si es una excelente idea! —Matsumoto solo sonreía mientras le colocaba un pijama algo llamativo a Ichigo xD— Yumichika ayúdame

— Hai…

— Pe-pero… ò o… como es posible que hagas eso… ¿Cómo le hicisteis para que se quedara dormido así? —Renji estaba totalmente enfadado por la ingeniosa idea de Matsumoto—

— Ala… Que se cuenta el milagro pero no el santo Abarai-kun

— ¬¬ …

— Bueno ahora llevémoslo

— ¡Haaai! n n —Yumichika estaba feliz y admirado por el pijama que Rangiku le colocó a Kurosaki xD— Que bello es -

— ¬¬ —Ya sabrán quien es xD—

Rukia dormía plácidamente en su carpa… realmente estaba cansada después de haberse quedado despierta hasta tarde jugándole bromas a los demás. Era algo que jamás experimentaría en la Soul Society, aunque le gustaría intentar…

A ella le encantaba estar en este mundo… le gustaba vivir en Karakura… Ichigo…

Ella frunció el ceño algo malhumorada al pensar en lo último. Era tonto pensar de que le gustaba vivir en el mundo real porque estaba ¿Ichigo?... nah solo son tonterías…

Lo que quería en ese momento era al conejo Chappy… aunque sea una galleta con forma de conejo… lo que fuera… o un peluche abrazable…

Rukia sonrió con el último pensamiento… y si ¿le pedía a Ichigo uno?

Por su parte, Ichigo estaba en un profundo sueño… se sentía agotado por todas las tonterías que hizo con Matsumoto y cia. para las famosas bromas de campamento… Lo que quería el pelinaranja era hacerle una broma a su Shinigami… pero ¿Cuál?... no podía ser una TAN grande o sino se enojaría mucho y es lo que quiere evitar….

Rukia al acomodarse sintió unas orejas de conejo… ¿Un peluche?, lo abrazó entre dormida con una sonrisa de satisfacción

— Chappy –w- hmmmmm

10:00am

Al despertarse el cabeza de zanahoria xD (Ichigo), vio a su lado una cabellera negra azabache… Un momento…

Se sobó los ojos rápidamente para fijarse BIEN en lo que veía…

— No… pero como …. —Se miró— ¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTO!

— ¡AH! —Rukia despertó de pronto— Chappy… no… —Tragó saliva al ver que su "Chappy" era nada mas ni nada menos que…—

— ¡No es lo que crees!

— ¡¡¡¡¡¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED xD

OMFG …. Aquí salio el 2do cap de nostro fic n n

Miren son las 22:38 min asi que no tengo tiempo de comentar !

Dar las gracias por leerlo xD

Y HINATA NEE-SAN!!! AKI TA n n lealo!!!

Espero le usten y de ahí comento ..

Bye bye n n

**Viernes 20 de abril de 2007**


	3. Una mañana con Chappy, enredos y

"**The Campament Shinigamesco no Jutsu!"**

_**By: Shinigami-Rukia Seh, **__**lo cambia º-º & Maki Yamato**_

_**Poderes de las hermanas Kuchiki's actívense¡Por el poder del teclado no jutsu, invoco a mis súper neuronas shinigamescas a escribir! –w-**_

**Maki** Mou ¬¬ es mi libre derecho a escribir tonterías. Pero si nos saltamos eso… creo que puedo dar una introducción decente al fic. A ver… seh, tardamos más que la mugre en actualizar porque mis neuronas nunca se conectan y me dan buenas ideas, el cole nos absorbe a ambas (a la Cagalli y a mí) y bueno, después de todo somos gente, tenemos vida xD! Sorry por las demoras, ya bastante hacen leyendo esto pa' que mas encima les hagamos esperar… qué feo… u ú

**Cagalli** HI , Bue es verdad lo que dice Maki u.u, Nuestras neuronas no se activan TT, entiéndanos… estamos muy estresadas con este último año de cole que nos queda xD. La presión de entrar este año a la Uni es horrible créanos ;O;!!

Pero bueno, que akí tá x3. Gute! n0n

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**03 - Una mañana con Chappy, enredos y mas trabajo **

El día comenzó con Ichigo en una esquina de la carpa, arrinconado como si estuviera rodeado de arañas de rincón que podían eliminarlo de un mordisco. Rukia habitaba el otro lado de la carpa, con el rostro rojo en extremo vaya a saber uno si por la vergüenza de haber despertado abrazada a Ichigo, o por aguantar tanto la risa.

La imagen del colorín vestido de conejo era algo que ella _debía_ guardar en su retina, a falta de una cámara fotográfica.

"_¿De dónde habrán sacado un disfraz así…?"_

—Hn. Exijo una explicación —dijo a pesar de todo, con su tono más tétrico.

Ichigo sólo atinó a desviar la vista.

— ¿Te acuerdas de las bromas de anoche…? nñU

—Pfffff… —la shinigami entonces fue libre de c#garse de la risa, evocando a Renji todo meao xD. —…sí.

—Pues a mí tampoco se me ocurrió que podíamos ser víctimas de nuestro propio juego ¬¬

—Ah, con que de eso se trataba…

— ¿Qué, ya estabas pensando que inventaría una excusa tonta como ésta con tal de meterme a tu cama?

—Atrévete a negarlo.

—…

—…

—Te odio.

—Pues yo más.

Y la discusión quedó en nada, con uno mirando al lado opuesto del otro y el ceño MUY fruncido (lo cual en el caso de Ichigo, es de aplauso…)

—Oi, Ichigo…

— ¿Hmmm?

— ¿Por qué demonios no te vas de aquí? Quiero vestirme —espetó ella, notando muy desagradablemente que estaba forrada en su cursi pijama de conejos. No tenía la intención de seducir a Ichigo (por ahora…) (_¿__**Eso**__ salió de su mentecilla o ò?_), pero la idea no es que se llevara una imagen muy puritana de ella… vamos, que saliera huyendo.

—Ni enfermo voy a andar paseándome como conejo por todo el campamento ¬¬ —contestó él, ni corto ni perezoso.

—Pues sácatelo, y vete.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ando trayendo puesto debajo de esta mierda, Rukia?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—El _Traje de Adán…_ —susurró Ichigo, muy avergonzado—

…

— ¿Adán?

—Ajám…

— ¿Cómo¿Adán o Ajám? Decídete, hombre…

—¡¡¡ADÁN, PEDAZO DE TONTA¡¡ADÁN!!

…

— ¿Y quién es ése? O ò

Caída al estilo anime de Ichigo XD

— ¡Joder, que estoy desnudo¡A eso me refiero!

—¡¡¡Entonces no te lo saques!!! »0«

Unas risillas cerca de la entrada de la carpa resonaron perversamente. Eran Rangiku y Renji, atraídos por la discusión pseudo-matrimonial de ambos chicos.

— ¿Qué se siente ser victima de tu tontera, eh, Ichigo¿EEEH¿¿EEEEEHH?? Apuesto que envidias mi libertad, estúpido.

—…Pues a decir verdad, no tanto… —contestó el colorín para hacer enfadar a su amigo mono. —Ya me entiendes, estando con Rukia… 1313

—Que te jodan, hentai.

Un almohadazo se oyó en el interior, prueba de que Ichigo ya tenía medio kilo de pluma de ave atravesada en la garganta por hablador.

—De cualquier modo no pueden salir… —informó Matsumoto con una sonrisa maligna. —Sellamos con Kidoh el cierre, y sólo se puede liberar desde afuera n0n

Rukia no esperó ni un segundo más allá después de eso, para comprobar tristemente que las palabras de la teniente de la décima eran ciertas. El cierre (que estaba del lado de Ichigo (imagínense la pose para averiguar eso… Rukia atravesando media carpa, pasando por sobre el pelirrojo y tirando a lo bestia un cierre que permanece ajeno a toda la conmoción que está causando)) no bajaba ni a por favores.

O sea, estaban encerrados en esa carpa hasta que a los de afuera se les diera la regalada gana.

—¡¡ABRAN LA CARPA DE LAS NARICES O SE LAS VEN CON MI BANKAI!! —gritó Rukia, encolerizada.

—Rukia, linda… tu NO tienes bankai —le recordó su amigo de toda la vida.

—Pues… pues… puedo desarrollar uno aquí, ahora, y matarte después por esto Renji, lindo…

—OK, OK. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para salir de aquí? —medió Ichigo, todo sumiso.

—Nada ¬¬ —dijo el teniente de la sexta. —Simplemente no saldrán de allí hasta que a Hitsugaya-taicho y a mí se nos pegue nuestra jodida gana, en venganza a tu "genial broma" de anoche.

—O sea que Hitsugaya-taicho…

—Sí, él también es cómplice de esto n n —dijo Rangiku, feliz de haber pasado al lado oscuro de la fuerza a su capitán. —Y he de decirles que está MUY complacido con tu sufrimiento, Ichigo-san xD

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver YO con toda esa mierda? —rugió la morena.

—…te reíste de mí ¬//¬ —dijo Renji con simpleza. —Y ahora si nos disculpan… vamos a desayunar ) ¡¡Nos vemos después, chicos! O bueno, nos escuchamos… porque para verlos no les pienso abrir. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA…. XOX

…

—Me cago en dioz ¬¬# —dijeron ambos encarcelados al mismo tiempo.

----------------------------------

Después del desayuno, Ishida pasaba revista a su tropa, feliz y ansioso por ponerlos a trabajar bien luego, a lo bestia.

—Hn… —soltó un quejido así a lo Watson (de Sherlock Holmes xD) al notar que le faltaban dos escl… digo, integrantes. — ¿Alguien puede explicarme dónde están Kurosaki y Kuchiki? Ò.o —si el grupo no estaba completo, el sufrimiento tampoco. Se sintió frustrado por ese lado.

Se hizo el silencio, seguido de unas sonrisitas sospechosas.

—Hice una pregunta, joder. ¿Dónde están Kurosaki y Kuchiki?

Rangiku se prestó amablemente para contestar.

—Están… ¡hip!... ¡¡¡Copulando en la carpa!!... ¡hip!

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MATSUMOTOOOOO¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE DICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS???? XO

—Gomen nasai —se disculpó Ikkaku por ella. —Está un poquito borracha...

—Dijo algo de confundir el café con el sake... —le apoyó Yumichika, negando con la cabeza.

— ¬¬… Denle algo fuerte a esa mujer para que se despeje… por dios… —Ishida decidió ignorar de momento el paradero de esos dos descarriados que le faltaban, por su salud mental y en beneficio de su inocencia. Ya los buscaría más tarde y les daría trabajo extra… —Por ahora me interesa que me pongan atención, daré las instrucciones para TODA la mañana, y no las repetiré.

—¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiii, taicho-dono!!!! —gritaron todos alegremente, Hitsugaya incluido.

Uryuu se percató de ese detalle. Si el apremiado capitán de la décima división había sucumbido a la maldad… él ya no tenía muchas esperanzas de ser respetado por esos lares. Aún así, sacaría MUCHO partido a su condición de mandamás, oh, sí que lo haría…

Sonrió sádicamente antes de empezar.

—En primer lugar, nuestro primer objetivo será construir cabañas en este bosque para mejorar la supervivencia de la comunidad. Mi plan es erradicar la existencia de carpas, ya que se prestan a la existencia de focos de… guarradas… —insinuó, recordando de pasada que tenía a Ichigo y a Rukia perdidos por ahí. Oh, sí, ya los buscaría más tarde, si señor… vaya que lo haría… —Así que encomendaré a Abarai y Hitsugaya la tarea de talar TODOS los árboles de la zona para emparejar el terreno. —sonrisa macabra. La segunda de la mañana. —Yumichika e Ikkaku sacarán leña de esos árboles mientras que Matsumoto e Inoue-san van al pueblo más cercano, que queda a VEINTE kilómetros de aquí, a comprar los retretes. ¡Y que vengan limpios! …Lamentablemente no tenemos buses de acercamiento, espero que sean buenas para caminar… (y que los retretes no pesen demasiado… ¬o¬)

Seis mandíbulas colgaban descontroladamente desde las caras de sus dueños. Ishida no exageró cuando mencionó la palabra _explotación_…

—Y todo eso lo quiero terminado a la perfección… ANTES DEL ALMUERZO. El que no esté aquí a las mil cuatrocientas de la tarde (las dos, en vocabulario militar xD) con su trabajo hecho, no almorzará. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Seis cabezas negaron, cada vez con menos ganas de joder al quincy.

—Pues bien, al trabajo se ha dicho. —y se retiró, con su porte elegante mientras se ajustaba las gafas, lleno de satisfacción.

—Ven, yo les dije que el tío quincy sabía cómo meter miedo… —dijo Renji con esa voz de sonsonete sabelotodo que ha predicho una desgracia y nadie le ha creído…

—Pero ahora, sólo podemos acatar lo que diga Ishida-kun. No nos queda de otra.

Esas palabras llenas de 'animo' dichas por Orihime les recordaron a los shinigamis que ella aún les debía sufrimiento de una broma que no se alcanzó a hacer…

—Seh, seh… ¿Nos movemos ya? —musitó Toushiro, poco acostumbrado a obedecer. —Ya me siento bastante guarro riéndome aquí con ustedes como pa' que más encima, me quede sin comer. Ale, tós moviendo el culo, a trabajar se ha dicho.

Los demás le miraron sorprendido.

"_He creado un monstruo"_, se auto regañó Rangiku.

-------------------------------------

—¡¡Ten cuidado Ichigo, que duele!!

—¡¡Tú sólo jala!! Así, así… ¡más fuerte!

—¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh, no puedo!!!

—Vamos, que estoy a punto…

—Ya no puedo más…

Ambos cayeron desplomados al suelo, uno encima de otro.

—¿¿¿Por qué soltaste el puto cierre¡Estábamos a punto de abrirlo! —se quejó el colorín, enterrado entre una maraña de colchones y mantas y la espalda de Rukia sobre él.

—Creo que en definitiva, no se puede. El sello de Kidoh es muy fuerte, alguien desde afuera solamente podría abrirlo.

—Lo mismo dijiste esa puñetera vez en que me sellaste y yo me libere así, con pura fuerza macha. Tiene que haber una manera, maldición…

Hubo un momento de relajación en el que ambos, luego de recuperar el aliento, se dieron cuenta de la sexy posición en que habían caído XD

Oh, dios…

—Rukia…

— ¿Hmm?

—Creo que, en beneficio de nuestra amistad, ya viene siendo hora de que te lo diga…

La shinigami se sonrojó violentamente ante esas palabras. ¿Qué pensaba hacer ese pelotudo de Ichigo ahí, aprovechándose de las circunstancias¿Acaso iba a decl…?

— ¿Sabes? Antes no lo había notado, más bien, no había querido darme cuenta… pero ahora me es imposible ignorar el hecho de que… tú…

—Yo…

—Tú… —momento de tensión en que la autora rellena este espacio por el puro gusto de hacer sufrir al lector xD. Ahora, vamos con la confesión de Ichigo: —Tú… estás más gorda de lo que deberías… si no te levantas pronto me vas a ahogar con tu peso…

…

¿Nani?

Eso **NO** fue romántico.

Momento, Rukia… ¿**esperabas** que fuera romántico?

"_Creo que su disfraz de Chappy causa estragos en mi ¬¬"_

Y ella dignamente, accedió a la petición de Kurosaki. Se levantó de encima de él… no sin antes arrearle una de esas bofetadas marca Kuchiki que te deja la cara p'al otro lado.

—Esas cosas no se le dicen a una dama, cerdo.

—Zorra… maldita… xxU

—Creo que te tienes bien merecido tu castigo, me alegro de que sufras aquí encerrado ¬¬

—Sufro igual que tú, guarra ¬¬

—Yo no sufro tanto porque desquito mi estrés golpeándote )

— ¡Pues ya podrías desquitar tu estrés con el puto cierre de los cojones éste¿Qué acaso no eras la que mejores notas tenía en Kidoh de tu promoción¿Estas segura de que no puedes hacer nada¿O te estabas puro tirando flores en balde, enana?

—Yo NUNCA miento cuando hablo de mi perfección en la Academia, niñato. —Sonrisa kodak. —Ahora córrete p'allá y observa, lo que una maestra puede hacer.

—…

Rukia puso las manos en una pose muy rara. Decía frases en voz muy bajita sumamente concentrada, y al cabo de unos instantes, terminó con su jutsu de mandar a la mierda el Kidoh que le impedía salir de la carpa.

Pero por arte y gracia divina, la carpa se abrió antes de que el jutsu llegara al cierre.

_**NdMaki:**__ creo que se me están traspapelando las series ¬¬)_

La shinigami salió disparada por la carpa para afuera, rodando hacia los pies de un tío que últimamente, metía mucho miedo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacían ustedes dos allí dentro?

— ¡Ishida! —murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo, consternados.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ichigo, saltándose el detalle de su vestimenta…

—Asegurarme de que no estaban… —emitió un tosido de incomodidad. —…copulando…

Ahora fue el turno de los otros dos de toser de incomodidad.

—¿¿¿¡¡Quien dijo eso!!??? —gritó Rukia escandalizada, mientras se incorporaba.

—Pues… Matsumoto…

—¡¡¡Esa yegua…!!! —volvieron a murmurar ambos al mismo tiempo xD

Ishida levantó una ceja. Estos dos tal vez no estaban "copulando", pero por dios que estaban acoplados…

—A ver parejita… en castigo por haberse saltado TODA mi sesión de torturas de hoy, creo que voy a darles trabajito extra, una cosita poca para que no pierdan la costumbre, nada del otro mundo… —sonrisa tenebrosa. La tercera. — ¿Qué tal, eh? Lo justo es justo digo yo… sus amigos se rompieron el lomo por un plato de comida (jeje…)

—Tiene un punto —dijo Rukia, feliz de haber salido de la carpa al fin.

—Tú a callar, enana tontona ¬¬

—Shinigami prostituto ¬¬

— ¡Que no m…!

— ¡A callar, bestias¡Aquí los insultos los profiero YO! ¬¬

Y mientras Ishida hablaba, los otros dos iban quedando cada vez más consternados.

Sí, era definitivo. De algún modo, Byakuya le había transmitido sus conocimientos de simpatía y extorsión a Ishida Uryuu.

Así que… esto quedaría más o menos:

—Renji y Toushiro: Talar árboles xD

—Yumichika e Ikkaku: Cortar Leña

—Matsumoto y Pechuhime: Ir a buscar los retretes a una distancia mas o menos 20 KM del lugar y 'Limpios'

—Esto no es problema para mi… trabajé muy duro los años que estuve en el Seiretei —Así que dicho esto, Renji tomó el hacha y empezó a talar los árboles—

—De algo que te haya servido estar ahí ¿No? ¬¬

—Por qué dices eso… ¬¬ —Empieza a talar de una manera algo 'acelerada'—

—Porque es verdad… nunca haces nada productivo Abarai ¬¬ —También empieza a talar pero más rápido que Renji haciéndole competencia xD—

— ¡Que mentiroso es Taichoooo! —Cada vez más rápido x.x—

— ¡No le faltes el respeto a un superior!

—¡¡¡Waaaaaaa!!!

Y así se la pasaron la tarde, xD talando árboles… ni se imaginan que en menos de 2 horas ya tenían casi todo listo…

Mientras tanto, Yumichika e Ikkaku terminaban de cortar la leña. Bueno ellos xD se llevan bien por alguna extraña razón que desconozco.

—Que bien, ya estamos terminando de hacer lo que nos puso ese tal Ishida ¬¬ —Decía el cabeza rapada…

**Ikkaku** Hey hey ¬¬ como que cabeza rapada

**Cagall****i:** OK o.o Perdón

Como decía y gracias a la interrupción de este personaje ù u… 'Ikkaku-sama' y Yumichika ya terminaban de cortar la leña para todo el campamento Shinigamesco, hasta cortaron leña para Ishida xD

—Si es verdad Ikkaku ahora podré verme mas tiempo en el espejo 0, donde lo dejé… —Corre a buscarlo—

—Tsk Marica ¬¬… —Tiró el hacha y se fue a su carpa— Creo que iré a darme un baño…

— ¡Voy contigoooo!!

— ¡Kyaaaaa xx!!

A 1 kilómetro del lugar de destino…

— ¿Rangiku-san… falta mucho?

—Pos… creo que no… solo un poco mas… —Dijo la Teniente algo sediente. Ese día hacía un calor de los mil Hollows—

Al final llegan a una tienda algo… hmmm ¿añejada xD?... donde ven a un caballero

— ¿Ustedes son las personas que llevaran los retretes al campamento que por esas casualidades de la vida tiene una distancia aproximada de 20 Kilómetros?

Ambas chicas quedaron en estado de shock xD. Hasta io wn o.o

—Etto nñ

—Si… venimos de ese lugar… ¿Cómo lo sabe? —Preguntó Matsumoto—

—Bueno, un señor… como era su nombre… Cochina… no… eso no

— ¿Ishida-kun? —Dijo la pechu—

— ¡Eso!, ay es que, tanta gente que ya ni recuerdo los nombres, jeje

—Ah jejeje nñ —Rieron ambas—

—Bueno chicas… ahí tienen… … llévenselos…

—Pero… o.o —No sabían que hacer xD. Pero a Rangiku se le ocurrió algo—

— ¿Sabe?, venimos de taaaan lejos que estamos agotadas… —Empezó a desabotonarse la blusa xD—

— ¿Nos puede ayudar? —Apoyó Orihime xD—

Eran las 18:00 PM. Ishida los hizo formar a todos Eh sus castigados xD

—A ver a ver… —Se arreglaba sus anteojos pa' variar xD— Pasaré lista… ekjem… ¿Sado?

—…

—Bien eso dice mucho… veamos… ¿Rangiku Matsumoto?

—¡¡Aquiiiii!! —Dijo ella muy feliz. Ishida se sorprendió por su gran alegría—

—Claro ó.o ehmmm ¿Hitsugaya Toushiro?...

—Aquí…

—Ikkaku & Yumichika…

— ¡Yes sir!

— ¬¬ No es para tanto… chicos… Etto… —Ishida iba haciendo tickets a los presentes y las tareas que había encomendado a c/u de nuestros amigos— Inoue… Orihime… —Tartamudeó un poco—

—Aquí estoy Ishida-kun… —Todos miraron melosos al Quincy xD—

—Uhhhhhhhhhh xD

—Ya ya basta… Etto…Abarai Renji —…

—Presente…

Mientras tanto… Kurosaki y Kuchiki…:3

—Por ahí no Rukia…

—Por que no… debes hacerlo bien así…

—Pero lo haces mal así mira…

— ¿Qué?...

—Así… así debes… ves… lentamente…

— ¡Auch! Ichigo… no seas tan brusco…

—Lo siento…

— ¿Dónde están Kurosaki y Kuchiki? —Preguntó el sr. Quincy—

—No lo sé… —Respondió Shiro—

— ¡¡¡De seguro deben de estar copulando en otro lado nwn!!!

— ¡¡¡MATSUMOTO!!! ¬¬ —Dijeron al unísono Toushiro y Renji xD—

—Pues yo no los veo desde la mañana… quizás les paso algo malo… —Interrumpió Hime preocupada—

—No se preocupen… lo encontraré… —De nuevo de arregla sus anteojos cuáticos xD— Nadie escapa de Uryuu Ishida… —Pose 'posera xD'— Iré a buscarlo… ahora chicos les daré lo que queda del día para descanzar… mañana construirán las cabañas… ¿entendido?

—¡¡¡Haaaai Taicho-dono!!! —Gritaron todos—

—Ehm Por cierto Rangiku-san, Inoue-san… ¿y los inodoros?

—Etto o.o Mañana los traeremos nñ… como eran muchos, jejeje… el señor de la tienda, quien sabía que el lugar de aquí hasta allá había una longitud de-

—Inoue… cállate nñ —Matsumoto le tapó su boca—

—Hmmm x.x

—Ya veo… —Ishida ticket sus nombres y su trabajo hecho— Bueno como les dije, tómense un descanso… —Se va xD—

—¡¡¡UUUUUURS!!! —Exclamaron todos en forma de 'descanso xD'— (Chiste interno xD)

Renji decidió ir a pasear por los alrededores, cerca del riachuelo… después de todo no conocía tanto el mundo mortal como Rukia… Iba silbando de lo lindo, sin preocupaciones. De pronto escuchó algo 'extraño' para sus oídos…

— ¡Auch! —Se quejó la Shinigami—

—Baka… se nota que no tienes experiencia…

"_Pero que demonios escucho o-o"_ —Renji se detuvo detrás de unos arbustos. Si estaba claro, eran Ichigo y Rukia haciendo…

—Uno no nace sabiendo cosas Kurosaki-kun… —Le contesta melosa xD—

—Déjame mostrarte como lo hace un experto…

"_¡OMFG pero que están haciendo!, es que… acaso Rangiku tenía razón TT y realmente…" _—Renji no sabía que pensar, ni tampoco quería ver en que estaban nuestros amigos xD. Le daba 'cosa'—

—Ahora intentalo…

— ¿Yo?... Pero —Rukia dijo algo dudosa—

—No dudes… hazlo con calma, no te pongas nerviosa…

"_No… no… Ichigo obligándola para… no... Esto no puede estar pasando frente a mis narices…. Tengo que detenerlos… ¡¡ahora!!"_

—Ay Ichigo…

—Ten cuidado…

—¡¡¡USTEDEEEEEES!!!!! SOBRETODO TU ICHIGO DE LA P#TA MADRE QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO CON RUKIA……

— ¡Renji! —Gritaron los muchachos xD—

—Ni crean que…. ¿Eh?... ustedes… que hacían…

Renji observó que… 'no estaban haciendo ese acto llamado…' Pasa mágicamente un camión y no se oye nada xD… Se sorprendió que… ambos chicos estaban intentando pescar truchas en el río con las manos… y mas en la orilla estaban los implementos de pesca que les había dado Ishida como castigo, ya que se la pasaron toda la mañana juegando al 'papá y a la mamá' dentro de la tienda xD según Rangiku.

— ¿Qué pasa Renji?... por qué esa cara —La mira Rukia con cara de 'Que onda xD'—

Ichigo por su parte sabía de que se trataba… estaba enfadado… como se le ocurrió pensar una cosa así de él, aunque claro, de Ichigo se pueden esperar cualquier cosa xD Sobretodo Renji ¿ne? Owo…

— ¿Qué… qué están haciendo?...

— ¿No ves baka…? ¬¬ El tal 'Ishida' Nos ordenó tener la cena para todos en el campamento… —Le contestó Ichigo con una trucha en sus manos y ésta se resbala— JODEEEER! ò0ó! Rukia atrápaloooo!!

—¡¡¡Ya ya voy…!!! —Va tras la trucha pero se le escapa— ¡¡Nuu TT!!

— ¡Baka! No te pongas nerviosa o se escaparán 3

— ¡No me digas baka, 'baka'! ¬¬

— Cállate, por tu culpa ahora no tenemos nada… ¡NAADA!

— ¡No me grites!

— ¡Tú tampoco!

—Ahhh n.ñ si quieren les ayud-

— ¡TU CÁLLATE ò0o! —Ambos hicieron callar a Renji xD—

Al caer la noche, ya todos estaban de nuevo en el campamento shinigamesco x3. Mañana empezarían los trabajos para la construcción de cabañas… y ahora… debían hacer la cena y quizás otra noche más de torturas no jutsu! Ò0o… xD

Escucharon un pito. No le tomaron atención, hasta que se escuchó de nuevo y con mas energía que antes… nuestros héroes fueron al lugar… Ya, parece Pokemon º-º

— Quien mierda toca ese ruido molestoso ¬¬, quiero ir a dormir —Se quejó el colorín—

— ¡Es Ishida-kun! —Hime lo vio que tenía puesto un uniforme bastante 'extraño' o muy llamativo—

— Hey, que te ha pasado tío¿por qué llevas ese disfraz? —Pregunta Renji—

— Verán… —Ishida vestía ropa militar xD. A ver… pantalones y chaqueta de camuflaje, bototos, un casco camuflajeado y la típica varilla xD— El día de hoy no dormirán lo suficiente para conseguir su comida…

—De que hablas… Yo con Ichigo estuvimos en el río como dijist-

— ¡Silencio Kuchiya Rukia!... —Ishida la empezó a molestar xD-

— ¡¡Waaaaaaajajajajajaja!! —Se rieron xD—

— ¿Ku…Kuchiya Rukia? TT… —Se sintió algo mal—

—Sonó bien… xD

—¡¡ICHIGO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! —Ella gritó tan fuerte, que todos los que hacían algo se la quedaron mirando— TT

—Ru… Rukia… —Éste tragó saliva— No te enfades… solo fue una bro-

— ¡Oh si claro! Como a ti no te molestan con nada…

—Kuchiki-san o.o Cálmate —Intervino Hime—

—Ekjem… como decía… a partir de las 20:00 hrs. —Y ve su reloj para confirmar que faltaban 5 para aquella hora— de hoy, tendrán que conseguir su propia comida…

—No juegues con nosotros Ishida…

—No es un juego Kurosaki-kun… —Éste se puso frente al colorín— Quiero 20 flexiones ahora

— ¡QUE!, Ni de broma haré eso… ¬¬

—Dije que 'Quiero 20 FLEXIONES'¿No puedes hacer algo tan simple?...

—JODER ¬¬… —Ichigo se agachó al suelo colocando sus brazos a un lado para subir y bajar una y otra vez—

Los demás tragaron saliva. Nunca habían pensado que Ishida pudiera hacer algo tan feo como eso ò.o **NdCagalli:** A mi no me gustaría que me obligaran a hacer ejercicios xD y lo peor… todos veían a Ishida-kun tan calmado y ahora verlo de 'Instructor' de la base 'Shinigamesco' no era un papel muy lindo que digamos xD.

—Bueno… ahora ya saben… tiene hasta las 22:30 PM para conseguir lo que puedan… —Dicho esto se giró sobre sus talones—

— ¡Ishida-kun! —Lo detuvo Orihime— ¿Por qué haces esto? Ó.o… —Preguntó preocupada por sus compañeros y por Ichigo, a quien le obligó que hiciera ejercicios por bocón xD—

— ¿Por qué?... —Se volteó el ya nombrado— Pues porque… Soy malo —Unos rayos aparecieron detrás de él y sus anteojos brillaban mas que de costumbre—

— ¿Alguien mas vio los rayos? —Dijo Renji—

Ishida se retiró a su cabaña dejando perplejos a humanos y Shinigamis ahí… ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué mierda comerán?...

—Bien… ahora que se fue el perro de Ishida… —Ichigo se incorporo— ¿Donde buscaremos comida…?

—Supongo que habrá que pescar en el río ¿No? —Renji lo miró de mala cara, claro, había imaginado cualquier cosa hace unos momentos xD—

—Que divertido comentario ¬¬

—Lo mejor ahora es separarnos en grupos… —Recomendó Hitsugaya-Taicho—

—¡¡Si!! —Matsumoto lo abrazó clavando sus 'encantos' en su tierna y blanca cabecita— Yo voy con usted Taicho… Inoue ¿Vienes?

—Ahhh Etto o.o… Yo… —Orihime miró a Ichigo—

Los muchachos se dividieron en 2 grupos:

**Grupo 1:** Matsumoto, Shiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Sado

**Grupo 2:** Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Shizuru, Tatsuki e Inoue

—Ahora hay que elegir un líder de grupo —Dijo Hitsugaya mirando a su grupo. Primero miró a Sado pero… nñ jejeje, Ikkaku se veía para esto aunque Matsumoto no estaba mal— Rangiku… tú serás…

—¡¡Domo arigatou Taicho!!

—¡¡Yo seré la líder!!

— ¿Y a ti quien te mandó enana? —Ichigo la miro feo—

—Pos yo… —Sonrisa Kodak de nuevo xD—

—Cállense… yo seré el líder —Sacó la voz Renji—

—¿¿Tuuu?? —Dijeron todos los presentes—

—Seh… así que a callar vasallos y vayamos en busca de…. Comida -.-

Así partieron las entretenidas vacaciones de nuestros héroes Aunque ya partieron pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa que poner u u… Con la inesperada llegada de…

—Aish… Aish que no llego… —Un peluche iba caminando con una varilla como bastón— ¿Será aquí?... TT Nee-san…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

OMG - al fin he terminado el chap 3 de este genial fic que a mi me empezó a gustar xD

Maki y yo estamos MUY agradecidas con sus reviews de verdad

-Agradecer a mi Nee-san Juni que me ayudó con la idea de las truchas xD, Azias nee

-Ideas sacadas de los padrinos mágicos con lo de los _'Rayos' _y a toda la people que lee este jugoso fic

Hasta el próximo capi

¡¡Sayonaraaa!!


End file.
